Love Distance
by Ayuha chaan
Summary: Conan mengetahui kalau Ran memiliki pacar. Ran patah hati ketika Shinichi memperkenalkan seorang gadis padanya. Apakah keegoisan dan amarah ShinRan dapat membuat mereka bersatu? Check this out! RnR. Warning Inside / Chapter 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa minna-san! This is my first Detective Conan's fanfiction. Just enjoy~**

Aoyama Gôshô ©

A Detective Conan Fanfiction

.

Romance & Hurt/Comfort

T

Kudo Shinichi x Mouri Ran

Edogawa Conan

.

Warning:

Miss typo(s), AU, OOC (maybe), dan mungkin kerusakan yang lainnya.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

.

Love Distance

.

.

"Ano-," suara yang mengairahkan sosok pemuda—ralat anak laki-laki itu, kini mengalun lembut di telinganya. Anak itu tampak nyaman ketika sosok perempuan berambut cokelat itu menghampirinya dari balik pintu.

"Gomenne, Ran-_neechan_ pulangnya telat lagi. Tapi, sebagai permintaan maaf, maukah kau menerima _apple pie_ punya Ran-_neechan_ ini?" gadis itu langsung menjulurkan hingga tampak memamerkan _apple pie _yang dibelinya di toko yang lumayan terkenal di seberang stasiun Shibuya.

"Hai' Ran-_neechan_! Akan kuhabiskan _pie_ yang Ran-_neechan_ berikan ini," anak laki-laki itu melompat dari sofa tempatnya terduduk dan beralih ke hadapan Ran. Gadis yang mengisi hatinya. Walaupun dalam tubuh anak laki-laki berusia 7 tahun, namun anak itu—Conan tetap menomor satukan Ran dalam hatinya.

"Ran-_neechan_ lelah, mau istirahat dulu. Jadi, maaf ya Conan, Ran-_neechan_ tidak bisa membuatkan makan malam," Ran langsung mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Conan. Melipat kakinya hingga tubuhnya hanya tertumpu pada lututnya. Mengusap rambut Conan hingga semburat merah muncul di pipi Conan yang menahan malu. Lalu, Conan hanya mengangguk dan Ran langsung beranjak dari tempatnya terpatung tadi.

**-Conan's POV-**

Aneh. Kenapa Ran yang sekarang begitu berbeda. Kenapa dia sekarang sering pulang terlambat dan selalu merasa kelelahan? Kadang dalam tidurku, aku mendengar suara Ran yang terisak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya sedih. Namun, ini sangat menyesakkanku. Ran, ada apa? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku? Terbesit olehku untuk meneleponnya dan menanyakan kabarnya. Semoga Ran mau cerita padaku.

.

Ran? Jawab!

.

Ran? Kau tidak menjawabku?

.

Hatiku merasa tak nyaman. Aku ingin mengetahui apa gerangan yang telah membuat Ran-ku seperti itu. Ku ketok pintunya. Sosok Ran yang menganggapku sebagai adiknya hanya menampakkan wajahnya dari sudut pintu.

"Ada apa, Conan?" Ah tidak! Matanya sembab! Hidungnya merah, suaranya serak dan masih tampak terlihat butiran air bening di wajahnya. Mengapa Ran sangat-amat hancur seperti itu? Walaupun dia tersenyum, dalam otakku hanya terpampang sosok Ran yang begitu menyedihkan, "Hayo, ada apa Conan malam-malam begini?" suaranya bergetar, namun tampak seperti tidak menimbulkan sesuatu yang menyedihkan.

"Ran-_neechan _kenapa? Kau menangis, 'kan?" Aku tak kuasa menahan hasratku untuk menanyakan kenapa dirinya. Sesekali tanganku yang pendek ini ingin menggapai wajahnya untuk menyusut air matanya itu.

"Daijoubu, Ran-_neechan _baik-baik saja. Conan mau ngapain ke sini? Sudah waktunya tidur lho," Ran! Oh tolong beritahu aku! Kau kenapa! Ingin diriku teriak dihadapanmu sekarang ketika melihat wajahmu yang terlihat kacau.

"Um, ano- tadi Shinichi-_niichan_ menelepon ke _handphone_-ku. Dia ingin bicara pada Ran-_neechan_. Katanya, 'Ran kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku? Tolong angkat, aku kangen padamu' gitu," Oh kusô! Dengan suara kekanak-kanakkan yang bahkan menjijikkan. Aku hanya seperti perantara perasaan antara Ran dan Shini- AH! Sudahlah! Aku rasa aku mulai muak! Muak dengan APTX 4869 yang telah membuat kehidupanku hancur!

"Hihi.. Dia memintamu begitu? Ya udah, Ran-_neechan _mau bertelepon bersama Shinichi-_baka_ dulu ya! Conan tidur sana," tampak wajah kacau Ran kini dihiasi oleh senyum dan tawa palsu. Ran, kenapa kau berpura-pura baik dihadapanku—oh iya! Aku Conan! _BAKA! _Ah sudahlah. Aku terlanjur mengangguk dan sekarang harus kembali ke kamar dan menelepon Ran lagi.

**-End of Conan's POV-**

Conan yang berada di depan pintu kamar Ran tiba-tiba berlarian menuju kamarnya dan mencari-cari dasi kupu-kupu merah miliknya. Supaya suara Kudo Shinichi yang terdengar di telepon nanti.

"_Halo," _getaran suaranya lebih parah dari pada yang tadi.

"Halo Ran, apa kabar?" hanya kata itulah yang selalu Shinichi katakan di awal pembicaraan mereka di telepon.

_"Aku baik. Kau sendiri?" _Ran tampaknya menggigit bantal agar suaranya tak terdengar serak.

"Aku juga. Tapi, mengapa kau menangis?" Shinichi yang menelepon merasa benar-benar bersalah. Dia merasa kalau dirinya yang menyebabkan Ran sedih.

_"Aku hanya sedih karena memikirkanmu,"_ suara Ran berganti menjadi lirihan.

"_Baka!_ Jangan pikirkan aku! Aku pasti akan kembali. Aku berjanji padamu, Ran," Conan ataupun Shinichi kini merasa bersalah. Dirinya sudah hancur. Ran sudah terlanjur larut dalam kerinduannya bersama Shinichi.

_"BAKA! Aku tak bisa menunggu terlalu lama! Aku sudah cukup lelah akan penantian ini! Sudah hampir satu tahun kau tak kunjung kembali, Shinichi. Aku bahkan lelah untuk semuanya. Maaf ya Shinichi, jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi. Aku sudah memulai semuanya dengan nuansa baru. Aku tak akan memikirkanmu lagi. Syukur saja kau meneleponku hari ini, jadi aku bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Dan satu lagi, terimakasih untuk waktu kita saat lalu—treek,"_ pembicaraan mereka terputus sampai di situ. Conan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dirinya sudah terlanjur lesu untuk memikirkan kalau besok dia menemui Ran. Walaupun Ran tak akan merasa kalau bertemu dengan Shinichi yang mengecil.

Malam itu hanyalah menjadi malam saat dua insan yang berbeda usia—diakibatkan salah satunya menyusut mengalami bentrok. Mereka hampir tak akan berhubungan lagi. Ran terlalu lelah dan Shinichi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sampai dirinya bisa kembali ke tubuh normalnya yang mungkin akan memakan waktu yang lama.

.

.

"Ran-_neechan_, mengapa kau membawa Dr. Araide ke rumah? Apa kau sakit?" Sepulang sekolah, Ran hadir lebih awal bersama Araide. Dokter sekolah Teitan tempat mereka menimba ilmu.

"_Iie_, Ran-_neechan_ membawanya karena kami pacaran," tanpa basa-basi, Ran berkata dengan polosnya. Bahwa mereka 'berpacaran'.

"Jadi selama ini, Ran-_neechan_ pulang terlambat karena pacaran?" Conan hanya ingin memastikan satu hal itu. Namun, Ran hanya mengangguk pasti dan menarik tangan Araide yang dibawanya dan kini mengajaknya untuk ke kamarnya.

"Oh ya Conan. Ayah 'kan pulang dari pulau Jeju dua minggu lagi. Jadi, selama ayah tidak ada, Ran-_neechan_ tidak bisa memasak makan malam untukmu. Tapi Ran-_neechan_ pasti akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh kok. Soalnya Ran-_neechan_ akan pulang malam terus," Ran berkata tanpa rasa khawatir sedikit pun dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

'Ran.. kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku? Aku bukannya ingin membuatmu menunggu, tapi aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa agar sosok Kudo Shinichi bisa berada di sampingmu seperti sedia kala,' Conan membatin. Dia lalu menaiki _skate board_ bermesinnya (NB: Lupa namanya apa._.v) yang diciptakan _professor_ Agasa untuknya. Lalu menginjak tombolnya dan pergi hingga sampai di rumah _professor _Agasa.

"Dimana Haibara?" Conan langsung bertanya pada _Prof_ Agasa dimana tempat si gadis APTX 4869 itu berada.

"Dia ditempat biasa. Dia laboratoriumnya," sekilas namun pasti, Conan langsung berada di laboratorium tempat Haibara Ai berada.

"Haibara!" orang yang merasa terpanggil hanya menoleh dan sorot matanya menyatakan 'ada apa'.

"Adakah penawar APTX 4869? Kumohon! Ran-," kata-katanya terpotong.

"Aku tahu, Kudo! Tapi, aku belum menyelesaikannya. Kuharap untuk kau bersabar. Sebenarnya barang seperti itu sudah ada. Namun, hanya bertahan selama 2 hari," Ai langsung melemparkan penawar APTX 4869 itu ke hadapan Conan. Isinya ada dua _tablet_.

"Haibara, maukah kau membantuku?" Conan bersungguh-sungguh ingin memohon pertolongan temannya yang bernasib sama dengannya.

"Ya, aku pasti menyelesaikannya kurang dari 2 minggu ini," Ai tampak kesal karena penelitiannya diganggu oleh tikus kecil itu.

"Bukan yang itu! Kalau yang itu aku sudah percaya! Tapi yang ini! _Psstt pssst,_" mereka melanjutkan pembicarannya melalui bisik-bisik. Padahal, tak ada siapa pun di dalam sana kecuali mereka berdua.

"_Baka!_ Jangan menganggap itu mudah!" empat sudut siku-siku menghiasi kepala Haibara Ai. Pertanda ia sangat kesal dengan sesuatu kata yang Conan bisikkan tadi.

"Aku mohon! Setelah itu aku tidak akan memintamu bantuan yang _extreme_ lagi. Aku janji," Conan tampaknya bersungguh-sungguh. Ia ingin Ai membantunya.

"_Wakarimasu,_" Kata persetujuan itu membuka langkah Conan untuk melompat dan berlari keluar dengan girangnya. Bagaimana tidak, Haibara Ai yang kesannya tak ingin tahu, kini mau menolongnya.

Langkah girang Conan seakan menuntun matahari untuk tenggelam. Sebelum sampai di Kantor Detektif Kogoro Mouri, Conan teringat kalau dia harus membuat janji bertemu pada Ran dan dia langsung mempercepat langkahnya untuk memasuki telepon umum yang berada di dekat kantor ayahnya Ran itu.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan service area. Silahkan tinggal kan pesan—teet,"_ Ran tak merespon telepon dari Conan.

"Halo Ran, apa kabar? Maaf aku meneleponmu lagi. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan 'Omedetou' dari hatiku yang tulus karena dengar-dengar kau baru jadian dengan dokter muda itu. Oh ya, aku ingin bertemu padamu. Bersama 'pacarmu' juga kalau perlu. Bisakah sabtu minggu depan kita bertemu di _Tropical Land_ jam 14:00, kutunggu—_treek"_ Berharap orang yang dituju mendengarkan pesan suaranya.

.

**-Ran's POV-**

Hari ini, seperti biasa. Aku menghabiskan waktu bersama Sonoko hingga malam seperti ini. Oh aku lupa membawakan Conan makanan! Semoga saja ada sisa mie cup di dapur ketika aku pulang nanti. Ketika kuinjakkan kakiku agar sampai di lantai dua dan membuka pintu, ternyata aku disambut manis oleh Conan. Dia tersenyum. Manis sekali senyumannya itu, seperti seseorang. Ah! Aku tak akan menganggap Conan sebagai Shinichi lagi! Aku tak mau membuat Conan menderita karena aku terus-terusan menganggapnya sebagai Shinichi.

"Horeee.. Ran-_neechan _pulang!" tuh lihat. Shinichi tak mungkin berkata seperti itu dengan nada kekanak-kanakkan seperti itu.

"Iya, Conan. Apa kau menungguku?" senyuman serta anggukannya membuatku mengelus pipinya yang kini berubah warna menjadi sedikit memerah. Oh, jangan menaksirku, nak.

"Ran-_neechan_ lupa membawakanmu makanan, apa kau sudah makan, Conan?" aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaan perutnya dahulu. Apakah dia ingin makan atau tidak.

"Sudah Ran-_neechan!_ Di rumah _Professor _Agasa tadi," Namun perkataannya diselingi oleh bunyi keroncong perutnya.

"Hayo! Bohong ya sama Ran-_neechan?_" pipinya memerah tanda malu. Namun sepertinya dia tak ingin makan. Maka aku beranjak dari tempatku berdiri untuk memasuki kamarku dan melepas lelahku sejenak. Lalu memainkan _handphone_.

.

Setelah tubuhku bersih. Langsung kuraih _handphone_-ku yang sengaja kumatikan dari tadi dan melihat menu _notification_-nya.

_+62812345678 missed call_

_You have 1 message voice_

Siapa itu? Sepertinya nomernya tak ada di dalam kontak hp-ku. Langsung kubuka saja pesan suara itu. Siapa tahu Dr. Araide mengajakku jalan-jalan. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, langsung kudengar pesan suara itu.

"_Halo Ran, apa kabar? Maaf aku meneleponmu lagi. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan 'Omedetou' dari hatiku yang tulus karena dengar-dengar kau baru jadian dengan dokter muda itu. Oh ya, aku ingin bertemu padamu. Bersama 'pacarmu' juga kalau perlu. Bisakah sabtu minggu depan kita bertemu di Tropical Land jam 14:00, kutunggu—treek" _begitulah isinya. Tapi kenapa Shinichi masih meneleponku? Kepalaku langsung menunduk. Buliran air mata merosot dari pelupuknya. Namun, masih banyak air bening lainnya yang menggenang di kelopak mataku.

Maafkan aku Shinichi, aku harus berbohong soal itu. Gomennasai. Aku tak kuasa menahan tangisku. Karena air mataku tumpah begitu saja tanpa kukomandokan. Aku rindu padamu Shinichi! Ya! Aku pasti datang kepadamu hari itu!

**-Hari pertemuan, Sabtu-**

**-Normal POV-**

Gadis berambut cokelat kerucut itu tampak tengah berdandan. Baju yang ia kenakan sungguh menawan. Ia mengenakan_ dress_ selutut berwarna putih mirip kain sutera. Rambutnya ia biarkan seperti biasa. Namun sedikit bersolek saja membuat dirinya cantik sempurna. Tak lupa membawa tas tangan yang diisi dompet dan _handphone_. Akhirnya, gadis itu pun siap bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya. Dia sungguh tak sabaran untuk bertemu dengan orang itu.

_Ting tong~_ Suara bel yang dibunyikan. Dia sudah tahu siapa gerangan yang membunyikan bel itu. Ya, dia adalah Dr. Araide yang diikut sertakannya karena Shinichi bilang juga harus membawanya.

Ketika keluar kamar sembari membereskan rambutnya, matanya tertuju pada kertas di meja makan yang terpampang begitu saja.

"_Ran-neechan aku pamit main game di rumah professor. Conan," _Ya, Conan hanya beralasan. Supaya Ran tak curiga lagi kalau Conan adalah Shinichi.

"Dasar anak itu. Main _game_ terus," Ran hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan menyambut kedatangan Dr. Araide itu dengan senyuman dan bersiap pergi dengan wajah gembiranya.

**-Tropical Land 13:50-**

"Shinichi dimana, Ran?" Araide berusaha bertanya pada Ran yang melihat arah jarum jam.

"Oh, kita kecepatan 10 menit, jadi pantas saja kalau dia belum datang, hihi," tawa lepasnya terkesan begitu gembira. Dalam benaknya ia ingin memeluk seseorang yang ditunggunya itu.

"Apanya yang pantas? Detektif tak akan keduluan oleh _klien_-nya-" kata-kata itu terputus saat Ran membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat seseorang yang berbicara tadi, "Halo Ran, apa kabar?" dengan menyunggingkan senyuman, Ran tak kuasa berlarian dan ingin mendekap tubuh orang yang dia rindu-rindukan itu.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang gadis berambut pendek yang tampaknya manis itu ternyata berada di belakang Kudo Shinichi dan sekarang dia tengah memegang erat lengan Shinichi.

"Kenapa Ran?" Araide yang menyadari kalau langkah Ran terhenti pun langsung menghampirinya.

"Oh tidak. Shinichi, lama tak jumpa," tampaknya Ran sangat kecewa karena kehadiran gadis yang memegang erat lengan pemuda yang dirindukannya itu. Dia sangat-amat kecewa.

"Ran, perkenalkan. Ini Miyano Shiho. Temanku," tanpa rasa penyesalan. Shinichi memperkenalkan gadis yang membuat perasaan Ran itu hancur.

"Miyano Shiho. Kau pasti Mouri Ran, 'kan? Shinichi banyak cerita soal dirimu! Sepertinya dia suka padamu," Shiho sedikit menggoda Shinichi.

"Oi.. oi.." Shinichi tampak kesal walaupun nyatanya wajahnya memerah.

"I-iya. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar ya," Ran langsung berlarian menjauhi tempatnya tadi dan tanpa mereka sadari, Ran berlarian menjauhi Tropical Land, saksi bisu kepedihannya itu.

"Apa kau tidak keterlaluan, Kudo?" Shiho berbisik kepada Shinichi.

"Tak apa, lagian dia 'kan punya Araide ini," Shinichi membalas bisikannya itu.

Mereka berputar-putar mengelilingi Tropical Land ketika mengetahui kalau Ran tak kunjung kembali. Shinichi kini benar-benar merasa bersalah. Padahal dia ingin kalau Ran cepat melupakannya karena dia sudah memiliki pacar. Mereka mencari-cari Ran di dalam Tropical Land hingga jam 17:00 sore. Tubuh Shinichi dan Shiho pun memanas.

"Kudo, kurasa kita akan," suatu kode namun terdengar asing. Shinichi pun langsung mengetahui apa maksudnya itu dan mengangguk.

"Dr. Araide, mohon cari Ran di rumahnya. Soalnya kami mau permisi dulu masih banyak urusan. Kutitipkan Ran padamu," Shinichi langsung menarik Shiho dari tempat itu dan berlari ke rumah _Professor _Agasa.

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" _Professor_ tampak cemas ketika mereka datang dan langsung menggubrakkan diri masing-masing di sofa. Mereka tampak kesakitan dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

.

.

"Tadaima, Ran-_neechan_," sejam kemudian, Conan kembali ke rumah Ran.

"Okaeri, Conan," Ran langsung memeluknya. Dia merasa sangat terpukul.

"Ada apa, Ran-_neechan?_" Conan yang polos itu sebenarnya tahu kenapa Ran itu menjadi sangat sedih. Dia pun merasa bersalah.

"_Daijoubu_," Ran langsung pergi meninggalkan Conan yang masih mematung di tempatny itu.

'Ran, maafkan aku,' lirihnya.

.

_"Halo Ran, apa kabar?" _Kata-kata yang tak asing lagi bagi Ran.

"Shinichi. Ada apa?" rasanya Ran sudah muak dengan diri Shinichi.

_"Gomennasai karena aku membawakan Shiho tadi. Soalnya aku butuh pasangan kalau kau bersama dokter muda itu. Bisa-bisa aku membawamu kabur," _Konyol namun alasan yang tepat.

"_Baka! _Aku tak berpacaran dengan Dr. Araide! Aku hanya memberi alasan kepada Conan supaya dia tidak mengkhawatirkanku! Aku pulang terlambat karena belajar bersama Sonoko, hanya itu—_treek,_" lagi-lagi. Ran memutuskan telepon di tengah amuknya. Namun raganya menjadi lesu. Dirinya mendekap lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana. Air mata mengucur begitu saja.

"Asal kau tahu, Shinichi. Andai aku tegar. Sayangnya aku tak bisa tegar, hiks.. hiks," Ran mempererat dekapannya pada lututnya. Air matanya kian bertambah. Di bawah sinar bulan yang indah, sosok gadis yang merindukan seseorang yang telah menyakiti hatinya itu menangis puas walaupun hanya lututnya yang menjadi tempat pelampiasannya itu.

.

.

**-2 Minggu Kemudian-**

Bel pulang sekolah hampir berbunyi. Suasana kelas 2-B berubah ketika pemuda itu. Kudo Shinichi kembali bersekolah semenjak dua hari yang lalu. _Fans club _Kudo Shinichi pun kian membanyak. Di saat jam pelajaran yang kosong itu. Ran hanya terpaku pada pemandangan di luar. Sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang mulai kaku karena dirinya sering absen les karate. Sonoko hanya bisa bersedih ketika memperhatikan sahabatnya sangat kacau. Padahal suaminya telah kembali ke sekolah dan bersekolah seperti biasanya. Karena tak kuasa melihat diri Ran yang sangat hancur, akhirnya Sonoko menyingkirkan cewek-cewek _fans_-nya Kudo Shinichi dan menggebrak meja Kudo Shinichi itu.

"SHINICHI! KAU TIDAK LIHAT APA ISTRIMU KACAU SEPERTI ITU?!" Sonoko membentaknya tanpa sungkan. Shinichi hanya menoleh sedikit ke arah Ran dan berdiri.

"Ayo! Kau bujuk istrimu agar tidak kacau lagi!" Sonoko terus-menerus berteriak.

Dari balik kaca, wajah Ran yang menghadap ke luar jendela itu terpantul semburat merah. Apalagi sejak ia mendengar suara langkah kakinya Shinichi yang kian mendekat.

"Ran, pinjam pena, ya. Mereka banyak yang mau minta tanda tanganku," dan _checkmate_! Shinichi pergi dari bangku Ran menuju _fans_-nya setelah mengambil pena punya Ran.

Ran hanya menghela napas yang tak ingin dia hela lagi. Dirinya memang sudah hancur.

'_Baka! _Untuk apa aku _blushing_ kalau dia cuma mau meminjam pena milikku!' batinnya menjerit-jerit tak suka oleh sikap Shinichi yang jahat itu.

"_Baka!_ Bukannya menenangkan istrimu! Kau malah meminjam pena! SHINICHI!" Sonoko sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya. Hampir saja ia menampar wajah Shinichi, namun Ran menariknya.

"Sudahlah Sonoko. Lagian sudah bel. Yuk pulang," dan mereka berdua beranjak dari kelas menuju keluar gedung.

.

"Aku tak tahu, kenapa kau masih menantikan si brengsek itu! Sudahlah, lupakan saja dia. Demi kebaikanmu, Ran," Sonoko berusaha meyakinkan Ran. Namun Ran tampaknya enggan mendengar ocehan Sonoko.

"Aku lelah, mari buru-buru pulang," Ran langsung berjalan duluan dari Sonoko. Namun, tiba-tiba dari belakang tangannya di pegang seseorang, "Lepaskan! Shinichi," Ran sepertinya tahu siapa yang memegang tangannya.

"Tidak mau," Shinichi langsung menarik Ran dan pergi ke belakang gedung sekolah Teitan.

"Lepaskan! Mau apa kau sekarang?" Ran mengamuk. Dia ingin menghajar Shinichi, namun kekuatannya tak sanggup. Apalagi ada bayang-bayang Shiho Miyano.

_Tik.. tik.. tik.._

Hujan. Tiba-tiba hujan deras. Semua siswa siswi langsung berhamburan pergi. Shinichi dengan santainya membuka payungnya dan melindungi gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Sekarang hujan, Shin- maksudku Kudo!" Ran tampak tak ingin memanggil nama kecilnya Shincihi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Shinichi' lagi?" Shinichi lalu mengapit tubuh Ran ke tembok belakang sekolah dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk memegangi payung.

"Karena kau bukan siapa-siapaku! Aku juga sudah berhenti menyukaimu. Bahkan berhenti mencintaimu! Soalnya aku lelah oleh semua ini! Kau bahkan tak hadir di hidupku lagi. Bahkan saat kita bertemu kembali kau membawa seorang gadis yang lebih manis daripada aku! Padahal aku membawa Dr. Araide karena kau suruh! Kau jahat! Aku tak bisa mencin-," kata-kata Ran terputus ketika Shinichi melemparkan payungnya dan memegang wajah Ran dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian menenangkan Ran dengan menciumi bibirnya. Di bawah hujan yang deras, dua insan yang menjalankan cintanya yang katanya dari jarak jauh itu pun akhirnya bersatu. Ciuman lembut yang mereka buat seakan membakar emosi dan amarah yang ada pada diri mereka satu sama lain.

"Jangan berhenti mencintaiku. Kumohon, Ran," dengan posisi masih memegangi wajah Ran, lalu kemudian tangannya memegang pinggang ramping Ran. Ran yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sehabis dicium oleh pemuda yang ia sayangi itu hanya mengangguk dan berjanji tak akan menyerah oleh cintanya itu. Dan Shinichi langsung mendekap Ran di pelukannya.

"Hangatkan dirimu di pelukanku. Ini adalah ciuman kita yang pertama, Ran," Ran yang ada di pelukan Shinichi hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan. Melintasi jalanan yang panjang hingga bertemu dengan kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing. Ran yang melihatnya hanya terbengong-bengong tak mengerti. Namun Shinichi hanya tersenyum simpul dan memegang tangan Ran dengan erat.

"Permisi, ayah dan ibu Ran," Shinichi tampak memberi salam dahulu.

"Apa? Kenapa kau mempertemukan kami semua disini? Bersama Yusaku dan Yukiko? Ada apa sih detektif ingusan!" ayah Ran—Kogoro tampak masih bingung juga.

Shinichi menyunggingkan senyuman dan berkata, "Aku mencintai Ran. Sangat cinta. Jadi aku mempertemukan kalian disini untuk memohon restu kalau aku ingin menikahi Ran ketika kami lulus kuliah nanti," semua yang ada di situ hanya terkaget-kaget.

"Hey! Detektif ingusan! Apa kau benar-benar mencintai anakku? Padahal kau meninggalkannya!" Shinichi mengangguk pasti.

"Bagaimana Ran? Bersediakah kau?" Ran yang memerah hanya bisa mendekap Shinichi.

"Aku bersedia!"

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Holaaaa~ ini pertama kalinya Ayuha masuk di fandom Detective Conan. Maaf kalau sangat amat jelek. Usahakan review ya minna-san! Arigatou gozaimasu!**

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Conan?" Ran yang masih berada di dekapan Shinichi akhirnya terpikir kepada sosok anak laki-laki mungil itu.

"Eh? Oh! Dia sudah pulang dua hari yang lalu, iya kan, ayah Kogoro?" Shinichi yang masih terbingung itu pun disambut oleh anggukan dari empat manusia yang menganggur itu.

.

**Salam hangat,**

**Ayuha Chaan.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Prototype APTX 4869

**Minna-san! Rencananya fict ini akan menjadi multiple chapter. Mohon maaf kalau ada yang keberatan. Ini ceritanya akan bermula saat mereka kuliah dan mau nikah(?) Yaudahlah **_**check this out**_** aja ya;)**

.

Aoyama Gôshô ©

A Detective Conan Fanfiction

.

Romance & Hurt/Comfort

T

Kudo Shinichi x Mouri Ran

.

Warning:

Miss typo(s), AU, OOC (maybe), dan mungkin kerusakan yang lainnya.

Don't like? Don't read!

.

.

Love Distance

.

.

**Chapter 2**

**Prototype APTX 4869**

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Conan?" Ran yang masih berada di dekapan Shinichi akhirnya terpikir kepada sosok anak laki-laki mungil itu.

"Eh? Oh! Dia sudah pulang dua hari yang lalu, iya kan, ayah Kogoro?" Shinichi yang masih terbingung itu pun disambut oleh anggukan dari empat manusia yang menganggur itu.

.

.

**-Ran's POV-**

Sungguh, aku tak menyangka! Seseorang yang dulu pergi dari hidupku. Seseorang yang tiba-tiba hilang dari hadapanku. Akhirnya bisa kembali kesampingku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihatnya pulang kembali. Oh, _kami-sama_ terimakasih atas berkah yang kau berikan kepada hambamu yang rapuh ini. Apalagi ketika memikirkan diriku yang akan naik kelas XII dan akhirnya bisa lulus lalu masuk kuliah, dan setelah kuliah aku dan Shinichi—AKH! Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Shinichi sedang ada di sampingku. Kami menuju SMU Teitan, hari ini kami akan menjalankan ujian kenaikan kelas. Pokoknya, Shinichi-

"Ada apa, Ran?" Shinichi yang mungkin keanehan dengan sikapku itu tiba-tiba mengejutkanku.

"A-ano, _da-daijoubu_, Sh-Shinichi," jawabku gugup. Memalingkan wajahku yang memerah ketika dipanggil olehnya.

Oh tidak, tatapan mata Shinichi begitu penuh selidik ketika aku berusaha memalingkan wajahku ini. Jangan, kumohon, "AHAHAHA," tawanya seakan mengejekku, "Kau. Kalau suka padaku bilang saja-" _Baka! _Aku tidak mungkin memulai untuk berkata 'suka' pada Shinichi. Kugelengkan saja kepalaku pelan, "-Jangan berbohong! Wajahmu jelas-jelas mengatakan seperti itu," dengan santainya dia berkata seperti itu. Ah Shinichi tak banyak berubah.

"Haaiii kalian! Suami-istri disana! Kalian mesra sekali," suara yang berasal dari gadis berambut cokelat, teman baikku. Selalu berkata seperti itu. Dia Suzuki Sonoko.

"Sonoko! Jangan bilang seperti itu!" tanpa sadar, aku dan Shinichi berkata dengan perkataan yang sama dan juga dengan _timing_ yang sama—serentak.

"Wah, wah. Mencoba mengelak ya. Jelas-jelas kalian ditakdirkan bersama. Lihatlah, perkataan kalian saja sama," Sonoko berusaha menggoda kami dengan sindiran halusnya.

"Ano, itu, kami memang sengaja-" tanganku diremas halus oleh Shinichi. Seakan darahku mengalir ke wajahku. Wajahku menjadi memerah sempurna. "-Shin," aku melirih karena kurang merasa nyaman.

"Justru kau yang jangan berkata seperti tadi," oh sikapnya yang tak mau mengalah itu. Ternyata tidak berubah-ubah selama dia pergi. Ah dasar Shinichi si maniak misteri itu.

"Ah sudah-sudah. Janganlah bertengkar, nanti rumah tangga kalian rusak," Sonoko tetaplah Sonoko. Dia tetap menggoda kami. Tapi, kali ini Shinichi terdiam dan berjalan lurus. Ada apakah gerangan, mengapa dia bersikap seperti itu. Aku terbengong-bengong melihatnya. Dan lalu- Ah _baka, baka,_ aku hanya mengkritik dia terus. Sudahlah, anggap saja diriku khawatir padanya. Ca-calon suamiku.

-**End of Ran's POV-**

Shinichi berjalan lurus tanpa mendengar ocehan Sonoko, juga Ran yang berusaha mengelak perkataan Sonoko. Dia berjalan mendahului mereka semua dan selalu menjauh ketika Ran dan Sonoko berusaha mengejarnya. Bukan karena ada kasus mendadak, semua ini ia lakukan karena di wajahnya kini tersirat garis-garis kemerahan ketika dia tak sengaja melihat Ran yang memandanginya penuh selidik itu. Hingga mereka bertiga sampai di SMU Teitan.

"Kalian jalanlah duluan. Aku ke toilet sebentar," Sonoko tiba-tiba pamit pada ShinRan dan buru-buru pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Namun, Shinichi tampaknya biasa saja dan pergi berjalan ke arah kelas 2-B tanpa memperdulikan Ran yang susah payah mengejarnya.

.

Istirahat pun tiba, serentak seluruh siswa-siswi SMU Teitan berhamburan ke berbagai tempat yang menyebabkan beberapa tempat itu penuh. Namun, justru kelas 2-B yang tampak lebih penuh daripada kantin atau pun perpustakaan. Bagaimana tidak, si maniak misteri sudah kembali. Jelas saja kalau para _fans_-nya menghampirinya untuk mendekatkan diri dengan sang idola.

"Shin, bagaimana dengan ujian tadi?"

"Shinichi. Anu- minta tanda tanganmu!"

"Apa kau lapar, Shinichi?"

Semua pertanyaan gila dari para _fans_-nya tak ada satu pun yang ia anggap. Karena bagi dirinya, membagi-bagikan tanda tangan untuk para penggemarnya itu sudah cukup. Namun, salah satu siswi yang amat manis dengan wajah yang sangat kecewa berkata dengan memelas.

"Apa.. Apa kau sudah punya pacar, Shinichi?" wajah gadis manis itu sudah di penuhi oleh semburat merah. Shinichi yang mendengar pun _blushing_. Ran yang tak sengaja mendengarnya pun ikut-ikutan _blushing_.

"Um.. belum," dengan santai namun pasti, Shinichi berkata tanpa rasa bersalah kepada orang yang sudah ia lamar dulu.

Ran shok. Sonoko menepuk-nepuk punggung Ran, berusaha menenangkannya. Dan laki-laki itu hanya ber-_smiling_ ria. Ran yang tak suka pun langsung beranjak dari bangkunya menuju bangku si detektif SMU itu. Menyingkirkan para penggemar Shinichi yang mengamuk karena didorongnya.

"Shinichi!" Ran hampir menangis.

"Ran, ada apa?" dengan wajah seakan 'tanpa dosa' itu pun, Shinichi masih berkata santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Jahat!" Ran langsung berlarian keluar kelas sembari menghapus beberapa air matanya yang mengucur begitu deras. Ran berlarian tak tentu arah hingga ia terjatuh di gedung belakang sekolah. Kakinya tak sanggup berlari lagi. Kakinya sudah terasa kaku. Bibirnya mulai menggetar. Matanya mulai menganak sungai kembali. Semuanya ia benamkan di telapak tangannya. Menangis, menjerit, meraung-raung.

Shinichi di sana.

Shinichi menyaksikan Ran yang menderita di sana. Ingin raganya mendekap tubuh gadis mungilnya itu dan berkata '_daijoubu_'. Namun perasaan tak sanggup karena dia telah membuat gadis itu bersedih.

"Shinichi. Hiks. Apa yang dia katakan itu? _Baka!_ Jangan pernah melamarku jika ingin melukaiku. Hiks. Sakit.." tangan Ran kini menyentuh dada kirinya. Mencengkramnya dan berteriak, "..Sakit! Shinichi! Kau tak pernah tahu rasa sakit ini! Ini sakit! Sakit sekali walaupun aku berusaha tegar.." setelah mencengkram dadanya, Ran langsung memukul-mukul dadanya yang tak berdosa itu, "..Andai ini tidak sakit! Aku pasti re-," kata-kata Ran terputus ketika ia merasakn raganya terasa hangat.

"Kalau kau ingin benci. Bencilah aku. Asal kau jangan meninggalkanku," Shinichi. Dia mendekap punggung Ran erat. Ia sudah merasakan dirinya sangat bersalah membiarkan perkataannya itu melukai Ran.

Ran tak berkutik. Dia tak menolak. Namun tubuhnya masih bergetar. Shinichi membalikkan tubuh Ran dan mendekapnya kembali.

"Ran, _do you know? You are the best girl. Whatever you do, I always care. I'm so sorry if I have a mistakes. Please forgive me. Ran, I love you. Now, would you be mine, _Ran?" Ran tercenggang. Matanya membelalak sempurna. Perkataan manis yang Shinichi katakan itu membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali. Dia sampai tak berkedip sedikit pun.

Ran masih terkaku di dekapan Shinichi. Namun, akhirnya mengangguk.

"_I don't care if you have a mistakes. But, I love you too. And why not,_" Ran menerimanya. Shinichi menyunggingkan senyumannya dan melepaskan dekapannya. Tangannya memegang tangan Ran dengan lembut.

"_Okay. Now, let's go, hime_," Shinichi dan Ran berjalan berdampingan menuju kelasnya untuk ujian kenaikan kelas mereka. Keegoisan dan amarah mereka seketika padam ketika mereka dipertemukan. Seperti terik matahari yang akan berganti menjadi salju yang polos jika sudah saatnya.

.

.

.

**-2 Tahun kemudian-**

"Shinichi! Shinichi! Ayo! Kita bisa terlambat datang ke kampus!" gadis berambut cokelat kerucut itu berulang kali berteriak di depan pagar yang bertuliskan 'Kudo'. Namun, orang yang dipanggilnya tak kunjung datang. Ia membunyikan belnya berkali-kali.

"Berisik! Kita sudah kuliah! Tak perlu takut terlambat!" Akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu itu keluar dan kemudian berjalan mendahului gadis yang sudah senantiasa menunggunya.

"Shinichi _baka! _Tunggu aku, akh.." Ran tersandung batu. Tubuhnya hampir terjatuh kalau dirinya tidak meraih punggung Shinichi yang berdiam diri, "..Ada apa? Mengapa kau terdiam?" karena penasaran, Ran pun berusaha melihat apa yang ada di depan Shinichi. Dan-

"Miyano. Kau tampak berbeda. Tampak keren dari penampilan dulu," Shinichi berkata dengan mata yang penuh pesona.

Ran sedikit men-_death glare_, namun ia tahan ketika melihat Shiho yang memang tampak lebih keren. Shiho kini memanjangkan rambutnya, wajahnya tampak lebih cantik dengan polesan ala gadis kuliahan yang _fashionista_. Baju ber-_merk_ Fusae pun menghiasi tubuhnya yang makin indah itu. Dan tak lupa, wajah _cool_-nya itu menambah kerennya Shiho itu.

"Hai, Kudo. Lama tak jumpa. Mouri juga," Shiho tersenyum simpul lalu berjalan mendahului mereka. Shinichi tiba-tiba langsung meraih tangannya.

"Se-sebentar. Mengapa kau merubah penampilanmu?" Shinichi berbisik kepada Shiho.

"Aku tak ingin diburu organisasi berjubah hitam kalau aku masih menjadi diriku yang dulu.." Shiho membalas bisikan Shinichi dan kemudian beranjak, "..Oh ya, kau salah meminum penawar APTX, Kudo," Shiho menyunggingkan senyuman dan benar-benar pergi dari sana. Tubuh Shinichi menjadi kaku. Dirinya takut akan perkataan Shiho barusan.

Ran yang masih sedih dengan kedatangan Shiho langsung menghampiri Shinichi ketika ia melihat Shinichi tak berkutik, "_daijoubu desuka,_ Shinichi?" Ran tampak panik dan kemudian memegang bahu sang Holmes tahun Heisei yang mulai kaku itu.

"_Iie. Daijoubu. _Ayo kita pergi sebelum benar-benar terlambat," nafas Shinichi memburu. Ran kebingungan akan sikap _soulmate_—kekasihnya itu. Shinichi benar-benar dingin kepada Ran kali ini. Ini semua sangat menyesakkan Ran. Tentu Shinichi juga menjadi pusing frustasi. Sesekali matanya menatap beberapa gedung agar tak bertatapan mata dengan Ran. Tangannya pun berkali-kali menjambak rambutnya kesal.

.

"Miyano. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak ingin kembali ke wujud Conan. Kau tahu, aku akan segera menikah dengan Ran tak lama lagi," Shinichi sedikit menggertak ketika berhadapan dengan Shiho, sang ratu dingin.

"Hn," itulah jawaban yang tak ingin Shinichi dengar.

"_Baka!_ Bagaimana bisa kau berkata 'Hn' ketika aku sedang frustasi!" Shinichi mulai kehilangan kesabaran akan sikap Shiho yang sangat amat dingin itu.

"Gampang. Kau hanya perlu tinggal bersamaku untuk kuteliti. Um, sepuluh hari cukup. Bagaimana? Hanya di rumah _Professor _Agasa," Shinichi tampaknya enggan.

"Bagaimana dengan Ran? Dia bisa salah paham," Shinichi mulai mengadukan nasibnya yang dirundung kemalangan itu. Menjadi Shinichi memang tak mudah dilaksanakan. Banyak rintangannya.

"Urusan gadis Mouri itu tak akan pernah menjadi urusanku," Shiho beranjak dari duduknya. Menguap dan pergi meninggalkan Holmes tahun Heisei itu yang mulai menjambak keras rambutnya.

'Dasar, aku tak pernah bisa melawan sifat dinginnya itu. Itu hanya mengganggu.' Shinichi membatin dikala frustasinya.

Ran diam-diam melihat Shinichi yang mulai sering berbicara pada Shiho. Matanya seakan memanas kalau dirinya melihat Shinichi dan Shiho berbicara berduaan. Rasa cemburunya kian memburu. Dirinya tak suka akan sikap Shinichi pada Shiho.

Ran mendesah. Membanting bukunya.

"_Daijoubu desuka,_ Ran?" Sonoko menjadi simpatik melihatnya.

"Miyano ahh~," Ran mulai mendesah tak karuan.

"Hm? Miyano itu 'kan gadis yang amat populer di kampus ini," Sonoko seakan melupakan sosok Shiho.

"Memang. Tapi aku benci padanya ketika dia berbicara dengan Shinichi," Ran bergetar. Tubuhnya lepas kendali. Mengamuk kesal.

Sonoko yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya kesal. Simpatik namun membosankan. Dia berusaha menenangkan Ran yang mulai kesal tak terkendali itu.

"Ran, apa kau tahu? Dulu Makoto juga begitu.." sambil mengusap-usap pundak Ran, Sonoko mulai bercerita seputar kekasihnya. "..Dia menyebalkan. Aku pun tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan di sana. Karena kami berpacaran jarak jauh," senyuman Sonoko mulai melebar ketika mengingat-ingat wajah sang pujaan hati.

Ran sedikit terkesan. Mungkin dia mulai berpikir dirinya lebih beruntung dibandingkan Sonoko. Ran mulai tersenyum kagum. Pandangannya beranjak dari wajah Sonoko menuju lantai. Senyumannya mulai menghilang dari wajahnya hingga dirinya tampak menyesal. Lalu tersenyum kembali ketika dia melihat Sonoko tersenyum.

Sang Holmes datang ditengah-tengah pembicaraan Ran dan Sonoko. Namun hanya sekedar numpang lewat. Sonoko mengangguk ketika Ran menatapnya dan pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Shinichi dan Ran berduaan. Ran mengejar Shinichi dan memegang tangan Shinichi hingga sang empunya tangan berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang tiba-tiba memegang tangannya.

Shinichi _blushing_ ketika yang didapatnya adalah sesuatu yang tengah memangut bibirnya. Awalnya itu adalah ciuman lembut antara Shinichi dan Ran yang dimulai oleh Ran. Namun, Shinichi berbalik tanpa melepaskan panggutan di bibir mereka. Shinichi menekan kepala Ran kuat-kuat supaya lidahnya bisa memasuki area rongga mulut Ran. Mengabsen gigi Ran satu persatu. Lidah mereka berdua bergulatan. Saliva mereka saling bersatu dan berceceran di sekitar mulut mereka. Nafas mereka pun kian memburu. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah. Panas.

"Shinmhh~," Ran mulai mendesah—tertahankan oleh bibir Shinichi ketika dirinya merasa pasokan udara untuk paru-parunya telah kosong. Shinichi pun mulai merasa begitu. Akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman panas mereka berdua.

"Hah.. hah.. hah," Ran terengah-engah. Nafasnya memburu tak karuan. Ia hirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

Shinichi menatap Ran sambil menyeringai. Ran yang melihatnya menjadi takut. Ran menjadi mundur-mundur ketakutan. Apalagi Shinichi mulai melonggarkan dasi miliknya sendiri. Tatapan tajamnya membuat Ran ingin mengkaratenya namun tak sanggup.

"Jangan takut, sayang," senyuman yang disertai seringaian membuat Ran menjadi tambah takut—ketika Shinichi mulai mengarah ke arah Ran. Lalu saat Shinichi hendak menyerang Ran kembali, suara seseorang berhasil menghentikan aksi tak terkendali Shinichi.

"Ekhm, memang memalukan. Tapi, aku ingin mengambil tasku," gadis berambut cokelat menggelombang datang dari balik pintu dan beranjak menuju bangkunya. Membereskan beberapa buku yang tampak berserakan di mejanya. Memasukinya ke dalam tasnya dan mulai menggendong tasnya lalu saat ia ingin beranjak, ia dikejutkan oleh bibir seseorang yang tengah menyentuh bibirnya. Namun hanya sekedar nempel.

"A.. apa ini?" Ran yang melihatnya menjadi tak kuasa dan berlarian keluar lokal mereka yang telah menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan mereka semua.

"Ran. Bencilah aku supaya kau bisa melepaskanku," Shinichi melirih. Tatapannya penuh penyesalan dan rasa berdosa. Shiho masih mematung _blushing_ di tempatnya. Tak berkutik. Shinichi yang melihatnya hanya tertawa penuh kemenangan. Memenangkan wajah yang dipenuhi semburat merah sang ratu dingin.

"_Ba-baka!_ Ekhm.." Shiho mengembalikan wajah _cool_-nya itu sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. Mengenyahkan pikirannya barusan, "..Jadi kau melakukan semua ini agar Ran membencimu supaya dia tak peduli padamu saat kau tinggal bersamaku nanti?" Shiho sedikit geram dengan pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Ya.." Shinichi mendesah kesal, "..Hah, kalau saja aku tidak salah meminum _prototype _APTX 4869 itu. Mungkin aku tak akan melakukan ini semua," mulai menyesal. Tangannya meninju dinding di sebelahnya. Menjedukkan kepalanya di dinding itu dan mulai mendesah.

Memang hidup ini tidaklah mudah. Ketika dijalani terasa susah dan banyak rintangan. Namun, tanpa kita sadari, setiap rintangan yang kita lalui selalu mengandung banyak manfaat yang tak pernah kita kira-kira dulunya. Marah dan ego, juga hawa nafsu, adalah musuh yang susah kita kendalikan jika kita sudah bertemu dengan sesuatu yang memuakkan.

"Ran, kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah berbaikan dengan Shinichi? Mengapa sekarang kau menangis?" Sonoko tampak memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah laku pasangan Shinichi – Ran ini yang tak pernah akur. Keegoisan dan amarah selalu ada di dalam diri mereka berdua.

Tangisan Ran makin menjadi, "Huaa.. Dia mencium Miyano. Sudah kuduga, Shinichi menyukainya," Ran menjadi amat frustasi.

Untuk lebih dari sepuluh kalinya, Sonoko mengusap-usap pundak Ran dan mencoba menenangkannya. Ran sangat menyukai ketika Sonoko mengusap pundaknya. Ia merasa berada dalam kehangatan ibunya.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam. Gadis itu setia menunggu keluarnya seseorang dari dalam rumah orang itu. Dia masih setia menekan bel dan meneriaki nama orang yang ia tuju hingga tak sengaja kakek-kakek berambut putih gemuk—_Professor _Agasa lewat.

"Mencari Shinichi ya, Ran?" tanya _professor _Agasa pada Ran. Ran kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan hanya mengangguk malu.

"Dia pergi ke _New York_, ke tempat orang tuanya untuk sepuluh hari. Apa kau tidak diberitahunya?" mata Ran terbelalak. Wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah orang yang sangat kecewa sembari menggeleng pelan.

"Hm. Mungkin dia mengirimu _e-mail_ namun belum kau baca, Ran," _professor_ pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju rumahnya yang berada di samping rumah Shinichi. Ran langsung buru-buru mengambil _handphone_ miliknya dan mengutak-atik isinya. Ya, benar saja apa kata _professor _tadi, dia belum membaca _e-mail_ dari Shinichi. Tanpa buang waktu panjang lebar, Ran langsung membuka isi _e-mail_ tersebut.

_From : Shinichi_

_To : Ran_

_ Ran. Maaf aku tidak bisa bicara langsung padamu. Namun kuharap kau membaca e-mail ini. Walaupun pasti kau membacanya setelah satu jam lebih bertengger di depan rumahku. Benar, 'kan?_

Ran _blushing_. Dirinya mendengus lebar, 'Ah kau hanya beruntung,' batinnya tak mau kalah. Lalu Ran melanjutkan membaca isi _e-mail_ itu.

_Maafkan aku karena kemarin menciummu dan langsung mencium Miyano. Hontou ni gomennasai, Ran!_

Ran menggertakkan giginya kesal. Dirinya mulai malas membacanya dan memasukkan _handphone_-nya ke dalam tasnya lalu beranjak menuju rumahnya kembali. Memasuki kantor ayahnya dan menuju lantai dua. Hatinya melirih. Ia sangat merindukan sosok anak kecil yang selalu menunggunya ketika dia pulang.

"Conan. _Aitakatta_," Ran melirih sambil tersenyum lalu meraih _handphone_-nya—namun tetap saja mengacuhkan _e-mail_ dari Shinichi. Mengotak-atik kontaknya dan mencari nama 'Edogawa Conan'. Setelah menemukannya, ia memencet tombol _calling_.

'Aku rindu padamu, Conan. Kuharap aku bisa mendengar suaramu,' lirihannya mengubah senyumannya menjadi tangisan.

**-Kediaman **_**Professor **_**Agasa-**

**-Shinichi's POV-**

Hari ini sampai sepuluh hari kemudian aku akan tinggal di rumah _professor_ sambil diteliti oleh Miyano. Ah, rasanya seperti diriku adalah seekor kelinci percobaan _prototype_ APTX 4869. Tapi, mengapa aku bisa ceroboh memakan _prototype_ yang salah? Ah sudahlah. Hanya sepuluh hari bersama si dingin Miyano ini sih tak masalah. Namun, aku tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan semuanya kepada Ran. _Baka!_ Itu urusan nanti saja. Diriku menjadi pusing dan penat. Sesekali kupijit pelipisku mencoba menghilangkan kepusingan ini. Namun tampaknya si gadis APTX itu malah melihatku dengan tatapan 'Ada apa'. Aku menjadi muak.

"_Nande?_" langsung kutanyakan saja padanya. Tapi, dirinya mengacuhkanku dan mulai berkutat dengan _laptop_ miliknya lagi. Hah, dia memang pekerja keras. Untung juga dia mau membantuku. Tapi mengapa aku mulai memikirkannya? Hh.. aku tambah kesal.

Sesuatu di balik saku celanaku bergetar. Kuraih sesuatu yang bergetar itu. Ah, ini _handphone_ Conan. Mengapa ada telepon masuk pun menjadi pertanyaan bagiku. Kulihat siapa yang meneleponnya dan layar _handphone_ itu menunjukkan nama seseorang yang kurindukan, 'Ran-_neechan_'. Tanpa buang waktu langsung kuangkat panggilan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku penuh semangat. Berharap dirinya mencemaskanku.

_"Heh! Apa ini? Mengapa kau bersama Conan?"_ oh aku lupa. Ran menelepon Conan, bukan menelepon Shinichi. Ah.

"Begini Ran, aku 'kan ada di _New York_. Conan juga—karena dia saudaraku jadi dia menitipkan _handphone_-nya padaku. Sementara dia pergi ke toilet sebentar," kataku dusta. Berharap Ran tak akan memikirkannya lagi.

"Hm begitukah? Sudah, berikan _handphone_-nya pada Conan. Aku mau mengobrol dengannya. Bukan denganmu," Ran menjawabnya dengan ketus. Aku sedikit kesal dan kemudian meraih dasi kupu-kupu merahku dan ku _setting_ agar suara Conan yang nantinya terdengar di telinga Ran.

"Memalukan," oh, gadis itu sangat mengganggu. Dia berbicara seenaknya dan pasti Ran mendengarnya. _Baka!_

"_Nande, _Ran-_neechan?_" tanyaku dengan suara Conan yang sangat kekanak-kanakkan.

_"Ah tidak. Aku hanya rindu padamu."_

Wajahku memanas. Rasanya seperti _blushing_.

"_Souka_."

_"Hm, barusan ada suara wanita. Suara siapa itu?" _dan ya, Ran curiga dengan suara Miyano si ratu es itu. Ah gadis itu hanya membuat hidupku susah.

"Oh itu. Itu suara teman ibuku," berdusta kembali. Maafkan aku Ran.

_"Oh souka. Conan, tak bisakah kita berjumpa lagi?" _suaranya melirih.

Aku mendengus. Mendengar lirihan suaranya membuat degupan jantungku mulai terasa cepat dan cepat.

"Aku tak bisa kembali, Ran-_neechan_. Tapi, kita akan tetap berkomunikasi lewat telepon, kok," kucoba menghiburnya. Namun, rasanya percuma.

_"Sedih ya. Harus kehilangan satu diantara kalian berdua," _Ran sepertinya mulai ingin menangis.

Aku hanya terdiam. Aku hanya ingin mendengar ocehannya itu. Sudah lama dia tak pernah mengoceh dihadapanku. Jadi kubiarkan saja dia bercerita.

_"Aku hanya ingin ada ditengah-tengah Shinichi dan Conan. Namun itu rasanya tak mungkin, ya. Saat kau ada, Shinichi sibuk dengan kasus rumitnya itu dan tak pulang-pulang. Ketika Shinichi kembali, giliran Conan yang pergi dan mungkin tak kembali. Hh..—treek."_

Dia memutuskan sambungan telepon antara kami. Memang kurasa akhir-akhir ini dia merasa tertekan—walau aku pun juga namun rasanya sedih melihatnya terus menderita seperti itu. Apalagi aku sudah melamarnya untuk kujadikan istriku kelak.

"Pusing lagi, Kudo?" ah gadis es itu. Aku malas meladeninya. Jadi kubalikkan saja tubuhku agar dia tak ingin bertanya lagi. Namun rasanya dia mendekat.

"Biar kuperiksa badanmu. Bisa kau buka bajumu?" gadis Miyano itu tampak malu-malu ketika memerintahku untuk membuka baju. Diriku merasakan ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang ia sembunyikan dalam hatinya. Lalu aku pun membuka bajuku. Memamerkan tubuh atletisku yang sering terasah karena permainan sepak bola yang kugandrungi.

"Ah," Miyano itu kembali beranjak menuju sebuah alat dan hendak memasangnya di tubuhku. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu. Akhirnya kutarik tangannya hingga ia terjatuh dan kutindih badannya itu yang mulai memerah.

**-End of Shinichi's POV-**

Shinichi menarik tangan Shiho yang hendak memasangkan suatu alat di tubuhnya—untuk meneliti Shinichi hingga Shiho terjatuh di samping Shinichi. Dengan gesit, Shinichi langsung menindih badan Shiho dengan badannya agar Shiho tak bisa bergerak. Wajah Shiho mulai seperti tomat. Memerah sempurna. Namun pandangan Shiho tak menuju ke arah Shinichi melainkan kesamping. Dia tak ingin menatap Shinichi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak mau menatapku?" Shinichi mulai memainkan rambut cokelat yang menggelombang indah itu. Shiho masih acuh dan tak peduli. Melihat itu, Shinichi hanya menyunggingkan senyuman dan menyeringai. Wajahnya ia dekatkan dengan wajah gadis yang ada dibawahnya itu. Shiho tampak pasrah. Dia tak menolak aksi Shinichi yang memang terlihat tidak wajar.

Dan sedikit lagi bibir mereka bertemu, "HAH!.." Shinichi menaikkan wajahnya dan duduk di samping Shiho, "..Bahkan kau tak menolak segala aksiku. Mengapa?" Shiho bangkit dan duduk. Dia mulai menangis.

"Aku bingung. Kau kira bagaimana perasaan wanita yang tiba-tiba dilakukan seperti itu? Jika kau menjadi diriku mungkin kau pun akan bertingkah laku seperti itu," Shiho langsung berlari pergi menjauhi Shinichi yang masih terduduk menyesal.

"ARGGHH.." Shinichi pun menjambak dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Hidup yang penuh lika-liku tak akan pernah bisa kita hindari tantangannya tanpa kita lewati dengan mencoba mencari jawaban atas teka-teki rintangan itu. Itulah arti hidup.

_Walaupun kau marah padaku. Aku pasti akan menikahimu._

_ Blush._ Gadis itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

_ Tapi yang paling penting sekarang adalah, aku pergi ke New York untuk sepuluh hari._ _Jadi, jangan menungguku di depan gerbang rumahku sampai hari kesepuluh._

"_Baka!_ Siapa juga yang mau melongor di depan gerbang rumah 'Kudo' yang kosong itu."

_Boku ga daisuki, Ran._

Wajahnya memanas memerah. Gadis itu hanya ber-_smiling_ ria sambil menari-nari tak jelas. Ia bertekad akan menunggu Shinichi pulang sepuluh hari kemudian. Lalu mulai saat itu, ia akan akur dengan Shinichi.

"Aku menunggumu, Shinichi," senyum gadis itu—Ran merekah. Dia menjadi semangat menunggu Shinichi—walaupun awalnya sangat tak ingin bertemu lagi.

Shinichi yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

Shinichi terkekeh pelan melihat Ran dengan menggunakan teropong jarak jauh hasil temuan _professor _Agasa yang baru.

'Ah Ran. Andai aku tak pernah memakan APTX 4869,' batinnya tersenyum miris.

**-Hari kesepuluh (Pulangnya Shinichi)-**

**-Ran's POV-**

Bangun pagi. Beranjak menuju toilet dan meregangkan otot-ototku yang kaku akibat tertidur selama kurang lebih 8 jam itu membuat badanku menjadi lebih nyaman. Ntah hari apa ini, namun rasanya aku sangat bersemangat bangun pagi.

Aku beranjak dan memakai baju yang baru kubeli seminggu lalu. Baju merah yang indah. Aku mengenakannya dengan bangga lalu melihat kalender pribadiku—yang banyak coretan _note_ tentunya dan mataku membelalak sempurna ketika melihat tulisan yang tergores di kalender itu. "Our Anniversary" sudah dua tahun lamanya kami berpacaran. Dan hari ini resmi menjadi hari jadi kisah percintaan kami berdua yang sudah berjalan dua tahun. Namun, sepertinya ada goresan lainnya. Seperti terhapus. Aku pun tak mencari tahunya dan merogoh tasku untuk mengambil _handphone_-ku.

_One e-mail received.._

Siapa yang mengirimiku _e-mail_ pagi-pagi buta seperti ini? Kuangkatkan bahuku tanda tak mengerti sama sekali dan ku buka isi _e-mail _itu.

_From : Shinichi_

_To : Ran_

_ Kau pasti tak lupa kalau aku hari ini pulang dari New York._

Aku terbelalak kaget. Aku melupakan hari pulangnya Shinichi. Oh tidak! Ku otak-atik _handphone_-ku untuk membalas _e-mail-_nya.

_Baka! Aku tak lupa! Lalu, apa kau melupakan sesuatu dihari ini?_

Aku ingin memastikan apakah Shinichi—yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku itu mengingat tahun kedua kami berpacaran. Menunggu jawabannya seakan menunggu pembagian soal matematika yang rumit dan susah juga sangat menegangkan.

_Drtt.. drtt.. handphone_-ku berbunyi tanda _e-mail _masuk.

_ Aku ingat, hari ini 'kan hari kembalinya aku ke Tokyo._

_Baka!_ Bukan itu. Ah, yang penting akan kujemput dulu Shinichi di rumahnya. Siapa tahu dia akan mengingatnya kalau kuberi _clue_.

_._

Hm, kurasa aku harus membawakan kue bertuliskan _Happy Anniversary_ untuk menyambut kedatangan Shinichi—juga supaya Shinichi ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari yang amat spesial. Untuk menyalurkan cinta, akan kubuat _tart_ cokelat yang kubuat tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Walaupun aku tak pernah membuat kue cokelat, mungkin akan terasa enak—walaupun nyatanya pahit atau pun hambar jika dibuat dengan perasaan cinta. Melihat cokelat ini jadi mengingatkanku pada hari _Valentine_ saat Shinichi masih tak kuketahui keberadaannya. Dia menghabiskan cokelat buatanku dan mengambil gambar saat aku tidur—bukannya membangunkanku. Uh sebel.

Yak, tinggal beberapa sentuhan untuk hiasannya dan nanti selesailah sudah. Menaburi cokelat rasa cinta ini di dasar kue. Hm, harus kuiris dulu cokelatnya. Diriku sangat terburu-buru mengiris cokelatnya hingga jariku teriris. Ceroboh, haha. Karena aku terburu-buru, langsung kutaburi saja cokelat yang sudah teriris itu dan mengepaknya di kotak berbentuk hati. Menghisap jari telunjukku yang teriris dan berlari menuju rumah Shinichi, berharap dia sudah pulang.

**-End of Ran's POV-**

Ran berlarian dari rumahnya menuju rumah detektif muda yang sudah terkenal dari SMU itu. Menghisap jari telunjuknya yang terluka berharap lukanya sembuh jika ia hisap. Perjalanan yang singkat itu membuat dirinya sangat kelelahan. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali. Lalu, ia memencet tombol bel yang berada di samping gerbang rumah bertuliskan 'Kudo' itu. Berharap Shinichi mau membukakan pintu rumahnya untuknya.

"Ran?" Ran berbalik ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang yang suaranya amat sangat ia kenali. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Senyumnya merekah indah. Namun ketika ia benar-benar berbalik hatinya terasa nyeri.

_Brak.. _kue yang susah payah dibuat Ran tiba-tiba terjatuh begitu saja oleh Ran yang _shock_ melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Apa ini?" Ran hampir menangis.

"Ran _gomenne_. Biar kujelaskan semuanya."

Amarah dan keegoisan antara Shinichi dan Ran mulai datang kembali. Akankah itu bisa padam oleh cinta kasih mereka?

.

.

_**To Be Continued..**_

.

.

**Akhirnya Chapter 2 **_**finish!**_** Ayuha mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kata-kata aneh. Ceritanya nggak bagus, dll..**

**Yang jelas, Ayuha minta mohon supaya para senpai yang berada di fandom Detective Conan ini membantu Ayuha supaya lebih baik lagi..**

**Dengan bahasa kasar(?)nya Ayuha minta review dari semuanya.. mau yang punya akun ataupun tidak..**

**Kalau ceritanya masih membingungkan Ayuha minta maaf **

**Ayuha akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar fict ini lebih bagus dikedepannya. Oleh karena itu, Ayuha ngemis(?) review dari para senpai. Dan semoga tak ada silent readers ya. Ayuh mohooonnn..**

.

.

"Aku benci Shinichi yang selalu egois!" pelupuk matanya mulai menggenang. Mutiara beningnya siap meluncur dari pelupuknya.

"_Gomennasai, hime._"

.

.

**Salam hangat,**

**Ayuha chaan.**


End file.
